Ima Koso, Ima Dakara Koso Tsuyoku ni Kawarerun da! English
by Lumia S.V. Laevateinn
Summary: My name is Fujisaki Chihiro.. I'm so frail and always bullied... B-But I want to be stronger ..!
1. First Chapter

_Disclaimer: I didn't own DanganRonpa/ Genre:Hurt&Angst/ Rate:R/ No flame/ No bash/ R&R pls!/ Chihiro's PoV/ Multichapter: 2_

_**Ima Koso, Ima Dakara Koso; Tsuyoku ni Kawarerun da!~First Chapter**_

"Ahahahaha, such a weak person! What kind of male are you?!"

"You're too weak to be a male! Why don't you just wear a skirt, then?!"

They shouting and pointing at me with their devilish laughter.

Today I was bullied like usual. If there's a friend of yours fell down from the stairs in purpose of the other student, what would you do? If them, what did they do after they made me fell is; laugh at me, make fun of me, and keep prevent me to stand up.

Somehow, they hate me so much. My dad is a system engineer in The Togami Conglomerate and my scores in all lessons are good, but I never pissing them out. If I were treated more gently, I'm sure I would happily share my knowledge to them. However, they often forcefully took my books and start to copy all answers and shout "screw you!" if I started to against them.

"Chihiro?! How could you be this awful?" Said mom when I'm home. I just keep silent. Mom sighs. "You're a male, Chihiro. You know that. You're no longer a middle schooler and yet you aren't going to change yourself?" Ask her.

"I don't know, mom. I just too weak to be a male." I looks down and walks away to my room.

If you can see my room, this isn't a boy's room at all. A boy's room wouldn't have a full-body mirror, make ups, and soft-coloured wallpaper. But, really, I enjoy all of this. My room is the one and only place that can make me calm and happy. This is where all my secrets lays down.

I opened my wardrobe. I started to choose the clothes and then pull out a white dress. This is my favourite dress, the fabric is soft and cool when it used in summer. I put it in my brown backpack. After that, I walk out and handle my wounds, and then I go back to my room to take my bag.

"Oh, Chihiro. Where are you going? Why don't you change your uniform?" Ask mom when she saw me still in my school uniform.

"I, uh... I promised to teach my friend about algorithm. I run out late so I think I couldn't change outfit." I lied and put a fake smile. This school uniform is my only male outfit I had.

"I don't know you have a friend. Alright then, please go home before dinner." Said her. I nodded and walks out.

I actually going to a mall. There is a computer fair. I changed my clothes in public toilet. Phsically I looked like a girl, so it won't be problem if I use the woman's toilet. They won't realize.

Yes, I really love to wear dresses when I'm out of families or friends' reach. Only me and God who knows my secret. I.. Decided to be a girl to escape reality that I'm actually a boy. A weak boy that is too weak to be a boy.

There's one more thing I love; computers. I know computers just like I know how to walk everyday. I enjoy computers so light just like I flip my own hands. Computer is me, computer is my life, my soul. Everything begun when I was still a kid. I was too fragile to play outside. So I kill time with dad's computer in our home. There was an uncompleted program that actually belongs to dad. It was a question-answering program. Well, sort of. I was started to 'play around' with the program, added this and that and many more. The program turned into a weak AI, kinda. It was my one and only friend I had, also, it was my first program I ever wrote. Since that time, my love to computing and programming is more than any words I can say.

The computer fair today is very exciting. Plenty new gadgets released and there is a robotic contest too. I can't hold myself to buy a 2 terra byte hard disk and a cell phone which comparable to iPhone 5. Well, I have no cell phone before. But I found myself _need_ it these days.

"T-Togami-kun..!" Said myself in my mind when I see someone I know stand pretty close from me. He is Togami Byakuya the high heir, The Togami Conglomerate's big boss' son. I'm in a panic now, what will happened if he found me? I'm planning to escape, but it's too late.

"Fujisaki..?" he whispers a bit when he is already standing right in front of me. Gosh!

"A-Ah..! You.. You... I-I think you've got a wrong person." I left him in a hurry.

After that heart-beating incident, I'm looking for a café which serve cakes or sweet snacks. I like sweets.

There's one cute maid café I interested. I will buy parfait and cheese cake while checking my new cell phone there. Looks like they give free wi-fi.

"Welcome, _onee-chan_~" a maid welcoming me. I just smiling, sit down, and order. Berry parfait and ice cream waffle. They're out of cheese cakes.

"_Onee-chan_, doesn't it the newest cell phone, doesn't it?" that maid asks. "_Togami_", she continues. Indeed, The Togami Conglomerate have everything. Electronic utilities, fabrics and textilles, bulding needs, instant foods, vehicles, and plenty more. All of them sold in "_Togami_" label, with their catch phrase "_We Work, We Gain, We Rule_". And all products' quality from that company is number one in whole world. _Togami is a family that rules the world_, Togami Byakuya-kun ever said that.

"Yeah, I recently bought it from the fair held today, here." Answer me with a smile. That maid seemed so excited. She's even be so thankful after I gived her permission to use my phone for a while. Cute girl. Fortunately, the chief maid isn't here.

After the digital clock in my cell phone shows 06.15 PM, I decide to go home soonly. Before go home, I changed clothes again.

"You're home late, Chihiro." Scold mom.

"S-Sorry, mom, my friend ask me to accompany him to a fair. I think I could buy a phone, thou." I responded and showing her the new phone I bought. Then, I'm running a bit to my room in 2nd floor. I takes out my dress and I will wash it in laundry tomorrow. I get changed. Oversized green t-shirt (it is dad's) and black shorts. Soon I walk to the dinning room to join the dinner. Dad is in front of me, recently home from working.

Today is the worst day in my life, ever! The most terrible bullying from all bullying I've ever had. Someone stalked me when I was at mall yesterday. Took a picture when I bought a 2 terra byte hard disk, took a picture when I bought a newest cell phone comparable to iPhone 5 with "_Togami_" label, took a picture when I was talking with Togami Byakuya-kun, took a picture when I was in a maid café... Took a picture when I wore a dress.

Those photos was printed and they stick it on the black board. Also, they wrote these with colorful chalks: "_A Togami Conglomerate's employee's DAUGHTER bought an expensive cell phone producted by Togami Conglomerate_", "_2 terra byte=2000 giga byte; does SHE want to keep an elephant in that thing?!_", "_Scandal: Fujisaki-CHAN and Togami-SAMA; doesn't Togami-sama realized that he was dating a TRAP_?", and other irritating words.

I never felt like this way before. This fury, this anger drive me mad until I want to explode. I'm crying loudly, histerically.

"What's my fault?! What I have done to you?! Why you DO this to me?! Why? Why? WHY?!" I scream it loud while tearing those photos. Everybody who watch me are all silent in fear. "Will you spread this –the fact that I was crossdressing?! Insults me and steps on me like I'm a scum on your eyes!" I keep tearing those bitter evidence into bits. I'm so angry. Way too angry until I reached the climax and then I unconscious.

Tomorrow morning, my parents got a call from headmaster. No teachers know about my secret that I am a crossdresser. It proves that _they_ keep their mouth shut about this problem. But every teachers know that I've been bullied all the time.

Since then, I am home schooling. Mom and dad disappointed with my weakness. I can't hold their hope. This' all very heavy. Too heavy until I can't stand up. Reality sure is hard.

A year after that, I'm graduating from middle school. Kibougamine Gakuen (Hope's Peak Academy) sent me an invitation. I got the title Super High-School Level Programmer (or in abbrevation; SHSL Programmer) and be the choosed one to be their pupil in that super elite dormitory private high school. Togami Byakuya-kun will enroll in that school either.

A few moments before my graduation, dad found me messing with his program. I thought that he would be angry, but he praised me instead. I made a contract with The Togami Conglomerate and I will replace dad after I graduated from high school. Togami Byakuya-kun will replace his father as well once he is graduated with me.

In the day I will take my departure, I got pretty much messages in my phone. Everybody says "Congratulations, Fujisaki-san!" "Break a leg!" "Be stronger!" "..We will miss you. Please come back as often as you can...". They are... My classmates from middle school.

Today, I move forward with hopeful steps. I swear to myself: _now, now or never; I want to be stronger!_

_Kibougamine Gakuen: Kibou no Gakuen, _wait for me!

_**To be continued . . .**_


	2. Last Chapter

_Disclaimer: I didn't own DanganRonpat/ Genre:Hurt&Angst/ Rate:R/ No flame/ No bash/ R&R pls!/ Chihiro's PoV/ Multichapter: 2_

_**Ima Koso, Ima Dakara Koso; Tsuyoku ni Kawarerun da!~Last Chapter**_

I met new friends here. Weirdly, However, there's only 15 students. And I felt some kind of deja vu everytime I glanced at that tall, wear white-framed eye glasses, black suit, and blonde-haired boy. He is Togami Byakuya. Somehow, his name and appearance looked familiar... Somehow.

By the way, this school is horrible! We have to kill each other without founded guility to 'graduate' from here. I promise, I swear, I swear in the name of Gods; I will not kill anybody!

I have to be strong. I have to be strong to handle this situation, but... Watch them die right in front of my eyes; this is way too much. Tears always fell down. All of this things make me such a crybaby and a coward even more. I even often lost all my strength to handle my own tiny body. Watch their fresh blood flood, it was just.. too... irritating. Very much.

Maizono Sayaka-san, killed in Naegi Makoto-kun's bath room.

Enoshima Junko-san, killed with _spear the gungnir_ because she against the rule.

Kuwata Leon-kun, excecuted because he founded guility for killing Maizono-san.

This kill-or-be-killed game is...

..a joke, right..?

I have to get out from here! I have to think how, how to get out from this prison with all my friends together. My tears and weakness only bugging everyone all the time before. I'm useless, even in Class Trial. Now it is my time to be more use for my friends. Now is my time to be stronger.

I want to write a program, similiar to my program in dad's computer. Let's call it a strong AI. In the field of AI, there are what's known as strong AIs and weak AIs. Weak AIs are programs used to solve specific problem without the need for real human-like cognition, they just follow instructions given to them by a programmer- they're not actually "thinking" per se; an AI I've ever wrote in dad's computer. On the other hand, a strong AI is truly self-aware, it's sentient, conscious, a properly programmed computer could then be considered to have a mind just like a human; an AI that I'm trying to make one now.

A few days ago, I found a broken laptop in a room at 2nd floor. There must be some clue about Kibougamine Gakuen in this green-coloured laptop. I could possibly fix it and then start to write the program.

After I have fixed it, I am planning to analyze the data, but there are too much- difficult, encrypted data. It'd be better if I make the AI first so I wouldn't waste my time. After that, my strong AI will decrypted those data for me. Yup, this would work!

One day, Monobear, the principal, give us a new motive to kill. He know my embarassing secret, our embarassing secrets, and he will spread our secret to whole world if one of us won't start to plotting a murder. Only me and God... who know that I'm a male.

I've truly fallen into great despair. My head dizzy, I can't walk straightly, and then I fall from the stairs with my head force on the floor firstly. Don't worry, I'm strong enough to stand up and go back to my dorm room.

I..

I..

I..

Fainted.

My head hurts. I recently had a strange dream. This is the dream; me and the other 15 students (yes, 16 students total. I don't know that girl. Black-coloured short hair girl which looked like Enoshima-san so much) enrolled here. This school was normal, a hopeful high school life. I can go home everyday and met my mom and dad. I can met Togami-kun in the office. Met _them_. Happily ive life normally.

Wait.

I was _indeed_ know Togami-kun from long time ago. I was _indeed_ ever met _them_ –my friends in middle school. I was _indeed_ ever had a normal school life here... There's something wrong about this. No, it was all wrong from beginning!

I continued to program my strong AI while I am crying and with this shivering hands of mine. I keep repeating a sentence that somehow I remembered I've ever said before. This words came out from my deepest heart, went out from my trembling lips.

"Now.. Now or never... I have to be stronger..."

_._

I'm done with my program right here right now. After trying it a bit, I give it a name, Alter Ego, and then I hide it in public bath room's locker. Then, I write a memo; "_Oowada-kun, it's me, Chihiro. Can we meet at 02.00 AM in pool's changing room? There are a lot things I want to tell_" and slip it through the bottom of Oowada Mondo-kun's room door.

Before I meet him, I go take a tracksuit. The blue one. Probably we will have our first workout this night. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I'm pretty sure this' more worth more than depressed in a room and didn't get a blink of sleep because of cowering in fear that causes insomnia.

"Oh, Fujisaki-san? How unusual to find you here in this time. What are you doing?" Ask Celestia Ludenburg (well, I'm not sure. It supposed to be Ludenburg or Ludenberg or Ludenberck or whatelse, her name is difficult). I'm startled.

"C-Celes-san either, what are you doing this late?" Replies me in panic and simultaneously put the blue tracksuit in my bag.

"I'm on duty."

"I.. I thought it was Yamada-kun's duty..?"

"Nah, it was his duty for last week. This week is my duty. By the way, I was ask-"

"..O-Oh, well then, good luck..!" I run out before she finished her words.

Right at 02.00 AM, Oowada-kun went into the boy's changing room. He looks surprised when he saw me sitting in this room.

"Fu-Fujisaki?! What the f-"

"Ssh.. Low your voice down. I will tell you everything."

I tell him everything. About my past, myself, my secret, everything. But I haven't tell him about the strange dream I had. About a possibility that we are suffering from amnesia. Not actually an amnesia, but we lost our memories for sure.

"And so, Oowada-kun.. I want to be stronger just like you.. I want to get rid of my weak self!" Said I with half-shouting and a hopeful look right to his eyes. But his face drastically changed. He looks pale.

"Yea right.. I am strong..." he whispers with trembling voice.

"Oowada-kun..?" I'm starting to frightened.

"I'm strong, I'm strong, I'm strong! I'm stronger than anybody! Stronger than my brother!" He suddenly shouts and takes a huge dumbbell, holds it high up on his head. "SCREW YOU!"

"Oowada-!"

My words stopped and I won't be able to say anything more, forever. I feel that thing touch my head hardly, but weirdly I couldn't even feel the pain. World's become dark.

I died instantly.

I didn't rest in peace. Never rest in peace as long as my friends haven't make to get out from there. But I'm glad that Alter Ego could be useful for the other students. I can't imagine what happened next to Naegi-kun if Alter Ego wasn't there

I forgive Oowada-kun because I can understand him. We're the same, weak creatures. Oowada-kun was actually didn't kill his brother in purpose. But, every pressure that this school gave to us since we enrolled here made him fallen into despair and depression. I must forgive him. So he would rest in peace and met his brother in heaven. I hope Ishimaru-kun met him too. I wish they're happy together.

Naegi-kun, Togami-kun, Hagakure-kun, Asahina-san, Kirigiri-san, and Fukawa-san can make it. They're free now.

Now I can rest in peace.

I finally meet them; mom, dad, my friends in middle school, and other 7 students (7 students, I mean it. Enoshima-san and Celes-san aren't here).

"..They are free..." Said I with a smile and tears, while run at them and waves my hand. Oowada-kun hugs me tight (while repeating _thank you_ and _sorry_ all over and over), along with the others. Ishimaru-kun's crying is the loudest.

Am I... strong already?

_**~Fin~**_

_**A/N**__: Owarimashitaa~ (TwT) I made an English version. Yeah I know my English is bad, sorry for that. Really.. :'3 A little explanation about the title I used: __**Ima Koso, Ima Dakara Koso; Tsuyoku ni Kawarerun da!**__, it's a monologue that Chihiro have said in Episode 5 (when Monokuma told about Chihiro's background), it means __**Now, Now or Never, I Have to be Stronger!**__. In the last part of this fanfiction, it's Chihiro's spirit y'know. In last scene, Chihiro was finally met his lovely relations in heaven (remember? The world has turn into an end. That catastrophe, "Most Despair-Ridding –" blah blah blah who cares with the name. And then, all his relations are dead. They went in to heaven and meet Chihiro) after he can rest in peace. BTW Junko and Celes wasn't there, I bet you know why, LOL. Since this fic used pretty much words from computing field, you can ask anything via review. Please don't be shy ~ _^^


End file.
